Her Nightmare
by LoreleiStabler
Summary: Marcia has a terrifying nightmare from the night in Fyre. Septimus and Milo Banda help her cope with life afterwards, but run into trouble along the way. Milo/Marcia, Maybe Jenna/Beetle later on. First Fanfic, Posting on my cousin's file. R&R, and Enjoy! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I am Lorelei's cousin Iz, she has been grateful enough to let me use her computer and file, seeing as I don't own my own. Septimus Heap and all characters belong to Angie Sage, but wouldn't that be cool if they were mine? They're not though anyway, I hope you like my story!

Marcia Overstrand, ExtraOrdinary Wizard, watched, horrified, as her **Restrain **slipped for the last time. The **Darkeness** seemed to be draining her **Magyk**, and the heat of the **Fyre** wasn't helping at all. It was just like it had been in the **Darke** **Domaine**, only this time no one was there to warn her to get away. The Ring Wizards were getting closer, although Jenna didn't notice. Why? They weren't coming after her. With a sickening realization, Marcia let out a strangled gasp. Two very powerful **Darke** wizards were coming for her, and she, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, was powerless to stop it.

Marcia began to step backwards. The Ring Wizards were getting closer. That was when Jenna stopped speaking. Marcia shot her a terrified look. Why had she stopped the **Committal**? And why was she smiling? "She's yours," Jenna told the Ring Wizards, in a voice not her own. Marcia screamed as loud as she could. The Ring Wizards had backed her into the rail.

The hand of one clamped tightly around Marcia's throat; cutting off the scream and the airway to her lungs. The other watched with pleasure. Marcia started clawing at his hands. Black dots were dancing in front of her eyes, and she could not breathe. It was causing her to get dizzy. Then she heard it.

"Hello, Marcia," said Septimus. Marcia felt instant relief, but it did not last for long. Septimus wasn't helping her, he was walking _toward _the Ring Wizards, and he was _smiling. _Marcia tried to scream. His eyes were _**Darke**_. He stood their, watching her.

"Septimus stop," she managed to choke out. Septimus reached for her neck as well, and his hand grasped the Akhu Amulet tightly. Marcia's eyes widened and the Ring Wizard tightened his grasp on her throat. It was getting even harder to breath, and now she could hardly see. She could, however, make out her apprentice's smug smile as he yanked the Akhu Amulet off.

"I'm ExtraOrdinary Wizard now, Marcia," He told her. "Finish her off," He then said to the Rink Wizards. The hands choking Marcia let go, and Marcia doubled over, gasping for a breath. She didn't remain standing for long; the Rink Wizards shoved her to the floor. She screamed again. One grabbed her and held her still, and the one who had been watching pinned her to the floor. Marcia started to cry. She could see Septimus by the door with Jenna. "Septimus, Septimus please!" She screamed loudly. He gave her a little wave.

The Rink Wizard forced her to look at him. Marcia watched, terrified, as he lowered his face to hers, and _sucked out what was left of her __**Magyk**__. _Marcia was crying harder than she had ever cried in her life. Where was Milo? Or Marcellus? Where had they gone? The Rink Wizards both shot a **Torture** at her. Marcia screamed again. "Septimus please help me! Please don't do this!" she managed to shriek.

Septimus smiled again. "Feed her to the **Fyre**," he told the Ring Wizards. Marcia started to struggle against them. It didn't help, she wasn't strong enough. "No, No, No, No, NO!" she cried as they picked her up effortlessly. The **Fyre** was at it's highest. The Ring Wizards threw her in. Marcia screamed one last time as the **Fyre** consumed her.

"Marcia! Marcia! Wake up, Marcia!" Septimus shouted, trying to shake his mentor awake. Marcia continued to shriek and cry in her sleep. When she started thrashing, Septimus tried something else. He tried an **Awaken**. It didn't work. Septimus was scared. He had never seen her like this before. "Wake up!" he shouted again.

"No, no please, Septimus, please don't do this!" Marcia cried. She was drenched in a cold sweat, and thrashing out. Septimus hated himself for what he was about to do. His hand cupped her cheek. He lifted it, and SMACK! Marcia did not wake. It made it worse. "Not the **Fyre**! Anything but that!"

Septimus picked her up. She was surprisingly light for a woman of her height. Trying to ignore her cries, he carried her into the bathroom and laid her in the bathtub. He noticed she was trembling, and trying to fight off whatever it was in her dream. "Please don't hate me," Septimus muttered, and he turned the shower on.

Marcia awoke with another scream, gasping for air. She was trying to hold onto something, anything, and, after Septimus had turned the water off, settled for his nightshirt. Her shaking, almost translucent hands grabbed on tightly. Her brilliant green eyes darted everywhere, except at him. He tried to calm her down. "Marcia, Marcia its alright, its over. You're ok, you're safe," He kept repeating. Marcia didn't calm down from her panic. She was breathing erratically, and didn't seem to know where she was.

"Marcia, calm down! Its only Septimus!" he said louder. Marcia shrieked and let go of him, scrambling backwards, which only let her go so far. She finally looked at him, and quickly shut her eyes tightly and turned her head to the side. She held her hands in front of her face. She still saw the Darke. "Don't. Please Don't," she whispered hoarsely. "Not the Fyre. Please don't,"

His jaw fell open. Marcia was afraid of him. He reached for her and took one of her hands gently. She was shivering, and didn't even seem to notice she was soaked. Marcia whimpered. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. It was just a dream, Marcia," He told her softly. Marcia met his eyes again. "S-Septimus?" she asked weakly.

He nodded. "Yes, Marcia. You're safe, everything's ok," he said. Marcia jumped toward him and hugged him tightly. Septimus lifted her out of the bathtub. She buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed. Septimus had no idea what he should do. He had never seen her like this before; it was so unlike the Marcia he was used to. _Then again, _he thought bitterly, _the Marcia I'm used to has never been through such a traumatic experience before. _

Septimus gently picked her up again and carried her back to her bed. He sat with her, keeping her dark, wet curls out of her face, until she calmed down enough for him to tuck her in. "Do you want me to get Milo for you?" he asked. Marcia nodded, another tear having slid down her skin. Septimus stood up. "I'll be back soon, Marcia," he whispered.

A/N: Read and Review! I hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter up soon! It is Milo/Marcia, and Septimus and the rest of the Heaps are in it a lot too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Iz finally made the next chapter! The second half was a little hard for me to write, but I hope you like it! Thanks miss Odale Overstrand and Camille Richard for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story so far! If any of you are wondering why Marcia did not wake with an Awaken, I figured that since by that time she was in the Fyre, water would make sense to wake her up. Big thanks to everyone!

Septimus ran down the corridors of the Palace. He needed to find Milo Banda as quickly as he could. Marcia needed him. The contents of her nightmare he did not know, but he found out by her screaming it was horrible, and had something to do with **Fyre**. Septimus grimaced. He'd never ask her to go into the Chamber of **Fyre** ever again.

The apprentice did not know it, but the ghost of Queen Cerys was following him, **Unseen**. She did not know why Marcia's _horrid_ apprentice was in her palace, it was not a usual place for wizards to be. It surprised her when he knocked on Milo's door. What did he need with her Milo? She continued to watch.

"Septimus? Is something wrong?" Milo asked after he opened the door, rubbing his eyes. He yawned. Septimus pulled on his arm, trying to get him into the hallway. "It's Marcia, sir, she's had a nightmare," he told him. Milo instantly perked up and listened intently. "Is she ok?" He asked worriedly.

Queen Cerys gasped. Marcia needed her Milo? Marcia shouldn't even have her Milo! Marcia was nothing more than a man stealing, murderous bitch. She was vindictive, cruel, and shouldn't even be ExtraOrdinary. Althur should be ExtraOrdinary, and she should be queen, watching over her kingdom and rule breaking princess. Marcia should be the one who is dead.

"No, she was screaming, it was awful I told her I would come and get you," replied Septimus. Milo nodded and followed Septimus out. The two ran down the halls.

Cerys hated the fact she could not leave the castle. She hated that Marcia still had Milo in her control. Most of all, she hated Marcia. It was always Marcia this, and Marcia that with Milo. Apparently they had dated before Milo ever married her, and obviously they were together again. Maybe they had never stopped? What if they were seeing each other when Cerys was alive? What if every single one of Milo's trips, he was with her? Cerys caused a nearby window to shatter. She would get Marcia, that she was certain of.

Milo Banda ran after Septimus, who threw open the door to Marcia's bedroom. They stopped just short of entering. Marcia wasn't in bed. Milo pushed past Septimus and looked around. He couldn't see his beloved Marcia anywhere. Then he heard it. She was sobbing. He turned, and spotted her in the corner by the door, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. Her dark hair was everywhere. Milo ran to her side.

"Marcia, sweetheart what's wrong? He asked, folding her into his arms. He started to rub circles on her back soothingly. Septimus felt a little awkward standing in the doorway.

Marcia curled into Milo. "I-I had a n-nightmare," she managed to say between sobs. Milo sighed and held her tighter. "That was months ago, Marcia. Its over. You're safe," he told her gently. He knew she was referring to the Ring Wizards and the **Fyre**.

"It was s-so r-real!" Marcia sobbed, grabbing onto his shirt. Milo pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know Marcy, I know. It's over now. Let's get you to bed, love. You need to sleep. You can tell me about it in the morning," he whispered. He kissed her hair again.

Marcia clung to him even more. She was practically sitting in his lap now, and didn't want to ever move. "I-I can't s-sleep Milo it'll h-happen again."

"No, sweetheart, I promise you, it won't ever happen again," he said softly. He stood up, lifting her into his arms. Marcia made a sound of protest, but she was ignored. Milo carefully placed her back into her bed and pulled the covers around her. He motioned for Septimus to come closer. "Everything's alright, Marcy," Milo told the trembling woman. "Dreamless Sleep," he then mouthed to Septimus, and Septimus nodded. Milo turned back and kissed Marcia's forehead. He began to back away, but she grabbed his arm tightly.

"Stay," she pleaded, about to cry some more. Milo sighed and nodded. "Alright," he said. He continued moving so Septimus could do the dreamless sleep incantation. Before Septimus could begin, Marcia spoke to him. "Can you stay to?" she asked. She thought of him as her son, and she wanted all the comfort she could get.

Septimus nodded. "Yea, Marcia, I can," he began the incantation, ending with, "**Dreamless** **Sleep**!" Marcia started to close her eyes. Milo climbed in bed with her, holding her close to him, and Septimus got in on the other side. Marcia grabbed his hand tightly, and within moments, the woman finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

At first when Marcia woke up, she did not know who was holding her; or who was holding her hand. When she saw it was Milo and Septimus she grinned. Then she remembered her nightmare. She hoped no one else heard her screaming. It would be embarrassing.

"Good morning," said Milo. Marcia smiled a genuine smile. "Good morning indeed," she replied. And it was. She was feeling a lot better with Septimus and Milo there. She put her head back on Milo's chest. "Do I have to get up," she asked. Marcia would have liked nothing more than the day off. Being the ExtraOrdinary Wizard was hard work.

Milo chuckled and smoothed her hair back. "I'm sure you can stay in bed a little while longer," he said. Marcia yawned. "Good," He was happy that she was starting to be more like the Marcia he loved. Last night, ok early morning, was something he didn't ever wish to see again. He began to gently move Marcia off of him. "What is it?" she asked, looking back up at him. Milo sat up. "I'm just getting you breakfast," he told her.

Marcia lay back down. "Oh," she rolled over and nudged Septimus. "Septimus, wake up," she said loudly. Septimus opened his eyes and turned. Too bad he turned the wrong way. He fell off the bed with a thump. Milo started laughing. "Septimus!" exclaimed Marcia. She sat up too and looked over the edge of the bed. Septimus was sprawled out on the floor. "Good to see you care, Milo," he groaned. Marcia started to laugh too. _Good, _thought Milo, _she's starting to feel like Marcia again._ She helped Septimus up. "Lets get breakfast," she suggested. Septimus nodded eagerly.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I feel that after a terrible nightmare, mornings would be as normal as Marcia could get them. That doesn't necessarily mean that the afternoon will go as planned. Next up: Jenna overhears something she is not meant to hear, and Jillie Djinn's Ghost makes it worse. R&R, thank you! -_Iz_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Next chapter is up! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it! It is my first Septimus Heap fanfiction, and any kinds of reviews are welcome! If it is positive, great! If negative or constructive criticism I am sure I can get better! R&R! Oh, and I am trying to get these little break things in, but for whatever reason it's not working. If it is there, I can't see them, so I hope it doesn't make anything confusing if they aren't there! IF that makes any sense, -Iz. Disclaimer: Characters belong to Angie Sage, no matter how much I wish I could have them.

Milo was making breakfast while Septimus and Marcia sat at the table. Septimus was watching his mentor closely. She _seemed _fine, but she still looked troubled. He really wanted to know what her nightmare was about so he could help her, and, knowing Marcia, he knew he probably never would.

"Marcia?" He questioned. She jumped and turned to face him. She was fiddling with the Akhu Amulet around her neck. "Yes?" she said. Her eyes darted to the left, then the right, and finally back on him. She wasn't fully over it, no matter how much she would like to be.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Septimus asked. Marcia nodded. "Yes," she said, but it came out somewhat strangled. She coughed. "Yes, I'm fine, Septimus," she repeated. He could tell she was lying but he didn't push it.

Milo came back with three plates of cooked eggs and toast. Septimus waved a hand and two coffees and a juice came flying in, settling themselves on the table. Marcia smiled at his use of **Magyk**. "Here we go," said Milo as he put the plates in front of them and sat down.

"Thank you," Marcia and Septimus said together. Both guys dug in, but Marcia took her time. She felt a little queasy, most likely from all the crying she did last night. Ok, early morning. She picked up her toast and nibbled on it.

Breakfast went by quietly, and by the time Milo and Septimus had finished eating, Marcia had only just started to eat her eggs. That was when Jillie Djinn's ghost spoke. "Help! Don't! Please, Septimus, not the **Fyre**!" she wailed.

Marcia went rigid, her fork inches from her mouth. Milo and Septimus watched her, a little afraid for her reaction. Her eyes were wide and frightened. Jillie had heard her! What if she repeated it to everyone who ever came into her apartment? Luckily, the door had a **Sound** charm on it, so no wizard outside the door could hear in, but Jillie wasn't a wizard, she was a ghost on her _sofa_, one who would soon be allowed to _leave_.

Marcia threw down her fork and ran to her bedroom, slamming the purple and gold door behind her. Milo and Septimus quickly got up as well and chased after her. "Marcia, open the door," said Milo gently, his hand resting against it. Septimus stood beside him. They could hear her rummaging through her things, and it sounded as if she was throwing stuff. "NO!" she shouted, and something shattered against the door. She had thrown something at them.

"Marcia please," begged Septimus. They heard her gasp, and she started crying again. Things stopped breaking, and it got quiet, except for her cries. Then, "I'd like to be alone,"

Milo briefly leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. He couldn't help her if she did not want to be helped. He'd have to leave her be for now. "Ok, Marcy, but we're coming back later," He said softly. Septimus sighed sadly. The last thing Marcia needed was an argument, so he too gave in. "See you later, Marcia," he whispered, and he followed Milo out.

Jenna was walking through the palace corridors blindly. She would have to speak to Septimus later. A ghost friend of hers had seen him in the palace last night, and she wanted to know why. He was allowed to come, considering she was his brother, but in the middle of the night?

"You didn't have to do that, Septimus,"

Jenna stopped. That voice belonged to Milo, her father. What were they doing in the palace, together, and talking? She decided to eavesdrop, knowing she shouldn't, but it might explain why Septimus had been in the castle.

"She was screaming. I wasn't going to ignore her," She heard Septimus reply. Jenna frowned. Who was screaming, and what were they talking about?

"I meant sleeping with her last night. You didn't need to do that. I could've handled it," said Milo. Septimus had slept with a girl? What the heck!? And how did Milo know? Jenna leaned closer to the door.

"Marcia wanted me to. I wasn't going to say no."

Jenna gasped. Marcia had slept with Septimus! The ExtraOrdinary Wizard was abusing her brother! She needed to tell Sarah. Jenna leapt away from the door and ran down the hall. Unfortunately, she missed the next parts of their conversation.

"She thinks of you like her son, you know," Milo said, searching through his things for a necklace he had found a month ago and was saving for Marcia. Septimus nodded understandingly. "She's like a mother to me. These nightmares are horrible. They're getting worse every time, and I don't know how to help her," he replied sadly.

Milo held up the lapis lazuli necklace with MARCIA spelled in gold. "Why don't we surprise her with lunch? I'll get it all set up, and after you run your errands for her you can bring her down to the clearing by the forest?" He suggested. Marcia would probably love the idea of a picnic. She would be able to clear her mind and relax.

Septimus smiled. "Yea, Ok. I'll need to clear this building of **Darke** **Magyk** that Marcia found last week, and then I can go and get her." He also liked the idea of a picnic. Milo nodded. "Good. See you then. And Septimus, I suggest telling her how you feel. It might help,"

Septimus nodded as well. Telling Marcia he loved her like his own mother had to help. Maybe she would stop dreaming of him murdering her. That was the only thing he got out of her screaming last night. "I will," He told Milo, and he ran out.

A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, I try and make each one over 1000 words, but next up: Sarah is angry with Marcia, a whole lot of misunderstandings, arguments, and Jillie Djinn is still making things worse. R&R! I hope you are enjoying the story! -Iz


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! New Chapter! I tried the little breaky thingies again, since it didn't work last time, and I am hoping it works. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Arguments are so fun to right. R&R! Enjoy!-Iz

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Angie Sage. Plot is mine.

Sarah Heap was angry with Marcia Overstrand. She had just heard from Jenna about the conversation Septimus and Milo had. How _dare _she abuse her son! She marched angrily to the Wizard Tower. She was going to talk to her. Sarah didn't even stop to believe that Jenna could have misunderstood the whole entire thing. She had known Marcia was doing something. Septimus had hardly been outside in months! She had said he was only 'learning' and occasionally he said he was 'saving the world' but that could hardly be true if what Jenna had heard was real.

Once inside, she quickened her pace to the stairs, missing the "Good Morning Sarah Heap! Watch Out ExtraOrdinary!" message on the floor. The steps whisked her away at top speed. Sarah was at Marcia's rather large apartment. The door recognized Sarah and swung open. Catchpole wasn't there to stop her. Sarah looked around. Marcia was not in her kitchen. She proceeded to go into the living room. Jillie Djinn was still on Marcia's sofa, but Marcia wasn't in there either.

When Jillie saw Sarah, her ghostly face lit up. She waited a few seconds before moaning, "Septimus! Septimus please don't stop!" It _was_ what Marcia had said, just not in that order. Sarah's head snapped around to face the ghost. What did she just say? "Marcia! Oh, Marcia!" Jillie said, mimicking Septimus this time. In Sarah's eyes, that confirmed it all. She didn't even stop to think Jillie was tricking her. She stormed to Marcia's bedroom door, and completely missed Jillie Djinn's smug smile.

Sarah knocked loudly and angrily on the door. Moments later Marcia opened it slightly, peering out the crack. She had tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a dark, curly mess, and she had what looked to be a guilty face. She was still in her nightgown. _Unusual_, thought Sarah, but she shook the thought away.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but Septimus isn't here right now and I'd like to be alone." Marcia said quietly. Sarah pushed the door open a little wider, taking notice of the trashed room and Marcia's now startled look as she backed up. "I'm afraid we need to talk about Septimus now, _Madam_ _Overstrand_."

Marcia winced at the use of her title and Sarah's tone. "I'm not up for visitors, Sarah. Please leave," she replied in the same small, quiet voice. Everything Marcia's voice was usually _not_. Sarah did not leave. Instead, she pushed the door open all of the way and stepped into Marcia's rooms. "I've heard a rather interesting tale about you, Madam Overstrand." She said as calmly as she could. Marcia backed up more.

"And what would that be?" She asked. Sarah pointed a finger at her. "That _you_ have been sleeping with Septimus," she accused. Marcia gasped. How did she get that idea into her head? Could Septimus have said something about last night to his mother? If so, she hoped he didn't tell her _that_. Marcia opened and closed her mouth multiple times. She didn't want to scream at Sarah, she wasn't feeling well enough to do that, so she had to think of what to say. "If this is about last night, you've got your facts wrong, Sarah. Something terrible happened, and—"

"Yes, something terrible did happen. You slept with my son!" Sarah said loudly, not quite a shout, but she was getting there. She didn't want to hear any of what Marcia had for excuses. Marcia shook her head. "No, I- Septimus only helped me out, that something I cannot tell you, but I promise you I did not sleep with him," She too spoke louder. How could she get Sarah to listen to her?

"Septimus told me it happened, and Jenna heard him talking with Mr. Banda," Sarah didn't know how she hadn't screamed at the ExtraOrdinary Wizard yet.

Marcia was hurt. Septimus had lied to his mother? Or had Sarah simply misunderstood? And why were Milo and Septimus talking about it where people could hear? She didn't want to believe the first thought. "Septimus wouldn't do that, because It didn't happen," she growled. Sarah needed to get out of her rooms. Marcia was either going to explode, or completely break down, and she didn't want any Heap to _ever_ see either.

"I know my son, Marcia, and he doesn't lie," Sarah retorted equally as fierce.

"he may be your son, Sarah, but you have hardly raised him," Marcia could not help but say. Sarah Heap turned bright red. "I have raised my son!" She shouted. And the fuse was lit. "Where were you the first ten years of his life? What about the last five years?" Marcia shouted back. She felt like crying again. she did not need this right now.

Sarah Heap stared at her. SMACK! Marcia's head snapped to the side. Sarah had _slapped_ her. she was too shocked to say or do anything, and it looked like Sarah was as well. She took a deep breath, and raised a hand to lightly touch her cheek. Marcia was sure it would bruise. "I care for Septimus, Sarah, I would never, ever abuse him," she whispered.

Sarah laughed a somewhat strangled laugh. "You care for Septimus? He is not yours, Marcia Overstrand, in any way!" she yelled. Marcia could feel the hastily thrown together tough exterior start to crack. She took another deep breath, and started to speak. "You are right, Sarah, but that does not stop me from caring for him."

"YOU ABUSED HIM!"

Marcia snapped. "NO! I DID NOT, NOR WILL I EVER!" both women were shocked. Marcia lowered her voice slightly. "You want the truth? FINE! I had a terrible night. I ended up waking Septimus. He had to throw me in the shower to wake me up! Are you happy now, Sarah? Your ExtraOrdinary Wizard isn't as strong as she would like too be!" her voice cracked on the last part. Marcia knew she had let a few more tears escape.

Sarah was shocked, but she didn't let up. "I could care less about your _issues_, Marcia, but as his mother, I am going to have to terminate his apprenticeship to you," Marcia gasped. "You- you cant do that!" She protested. Sarah looked pleased with herself. "I'm his mother, and I will," Marcia knew this would hurt Septimus. His mother didn't know him at all if she thought this was what was best for him.

Just as Sarah was about to turn away, she said one last thing to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. "Unless, you tell me exactly what happened last night." She said in a nasty tone. Marcia just stared at her. Never would she tell Sarah the exact content of her nightmare, or what happened afterwards. "It is my burden, and my burden alone, Mrs. Heap," she whispered hoarsely.

"What's your burden, Marcia? Do you have nightmares? Does cruel, vindictive little bitchy thing Marcia have nightmares?" Sarah could not help but to be cruel. She never really had liked her.

Marcia felt even more tears slip down her cheeks. "You would have nightmares too, if you hade been through all I've been through and seen the things I've seen," Marcia breathed deeply. "I really do care for Septimus, Sarah, and if you truly know him at all, then you wouldn't terminate his apprenticeship."

"I'm sure he doesn't care for you, Madam Overstrand." Sarah wasn't really sure, but she rather enjoyed the look on the Wizard's face. "Get out, Sarah," Marcia whispered, closing her eyes. Septimus not caring for her was one of her biggest fears. That, and Septimus stealing the Akhu Amulet, then murdering her. Sarah did not budge. She was interested in Marcia's fears.

"Do you dream of DomDaniel, Marcia, or is it Dungeon Number One? Could it be that **Shadow**, the Aie-Aie, or those Warrior Jinnee? Maybe you dream of the **Darke** **Domaine**, how you were useless? Are you scared of **Fyre**, Marcia?" Sarah taunted. Marcia was silent. It was every single one of those things, including a **Darke** Septimus, dead Septimus, dead Milo, dead Jenna, Althur blaming her for his death, and even Queen Cerys seeking revenge. She had been through hell the last 15 years. She did not need any more of it.

"Leave, Sarah, or I will be forced to remove you from the Wizard Tower."

Sarah stormed out. The door automatically shut behind her. Marcia collapsed to the ground. That did not go well at all. Then again, no conversation she ever had with Sarah went well. She started to cry. Every time something good happened in her life, it was taken away from her.

Septimus walked into the Wizard Tower. Milo suggested he tell Marcia how he felt. He would. He didn't like seeing her so…broken…like she had the night before. Marcia was like a mother to him, and, as much as he hated to admit, more of a mother than Sarah. All Sarah ever did was baby him. Marcia was strict when she needed to be, and caring the rest of the time. That, and she understood him. He vowed to do anything he could to help her. Milo was going to be setting something up for a late lunch, and Septimus was going to get back as much of the normal Marcia he could.

He jumped onto the stairs. They sped him up to the top floor. Ordinary Wizards were getting tired of this. They kept getting thrown off. Septimus walked into the apartment. "Marcia?" he called. He could hear her crying. "Marcia?" He tried again, knocking on her bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!" Marcia shrieked. Septimus had no intention of doing so. He opened the door. Marcia was still in her nightgown, and lying on the floor. "Marcia, are you alright?" He asked.

Marcia looked at him. "How could you Septimus," She whispered to him. He was confused. What was she talking about? "You-You lied to your mother, why?" she clarified. Septimus gave her an odd look. "I haven't spoken to my mother today," He said truthfully. Marcia turned her head away from him. She didn't know if she could believe him. Septimus saw the red handprint on her cheek. Had his mother hit her? He hoped not. "What did she do, Marcia," he asked softly.

"she came here and a-accused me of things I would never do, and- and- she terminated your apprenticeship to me," Marcia whispered. She couldn't look at him. It hurt too much. Everything hurt these days. Septimus stepped closer to her. "She what?" he shouted. How could his mother do this? Marcia flinched, and Septimus felt horrible awfully quick. He lowered his voice. "I'm sorry, Marcia, I didn't mean to—"

"Get out, Septimus."

"What?"

"You are no longer my apprentice! Just GET OUT!" she screamed. Septimus ran from the room, leaving Marcia alone again.

Sarah was happy with her self. She had won an argument against Marcia Overstrand, saved her boy from his abuser, and made the ExtraOrdinary Wizard cry. Never before had she thought that she could. Sarah supposed she'd have to talk to Septimus later, and she'd have Silas collect his stuff so he didn't ever have to go back there. She wasn't expecting Septimus to be angry with her.

"What did you do?"

Sarah froze. Septimus had never spoken to her like that before. She turned. "I did what I thought was right," she said stiffly. Septimus looked angry. "Marcia is a great mentor, mum. She never abused me. I don't know where you got that into your head," he said firmly.

"Jenna overheard you and Mr. Banda."

"That's not what we were talking about," Septimus said. He'd need to talk with Jenna later too. Sure, she probably meant well, but Sarah had messed Marcia up even more.

"Then what were you talking about," demanded Sarah. She could listen to Septimus. It was Marcia who pushed her buttons.

"I cant tell you. Marcia would kill me if I did," He replied. He wouldn't tell anyone about Marcia's private life, not ever. Sarah sniffed and turned away. "so it involves Marcia, does it?" she asked. Septimus ignored her. "What did you say to Marcia?" He shouted. His patience was wearing thin.

"I only gave her a piece of my mind." Why was she defending herself again? What she had done was right. Her son took a deep breath. "You told her you were terminating my apprenticeship," It was not a question. Sarah could tell he was angry with her, and she was starting to get angry with him. "I am your mother! I know what's best for you!"

Septimus laughed humorlessly. "Obviously not! Marcia needs me! I am her apprentice! That's what I want!"

"You aren't her apprentice anymore! Stop acting she is your mother!"

"Marcia is more a mother to me than you. All you do is baby me," Septimus said. He meant every word. Under normal circumstances he probably wouldn't have said this, but then again, these weren't normal circumstances. Sarah gasped. "I birthed you!" she exclaimed.

"You weren't there for me the first ten years of my life,"

"Neither was she!"

"Marcia practically raised me the last five years! I'm glad she did!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" Sarah screamed at him. Septimus did not back down. "I am not the one behaving like a child." He told her. If it was humanly possible, he was sure she would breathe fire, or perhaps steam would come out her ears. "Marcia keeps you locked up and makes you clean the Pyramid Library everyday! How is that raising you?" Sarah asked angrily.

"I clean the library willingly now. It creates less stress for her." Septimus responded, equally as angry. "All Marcia stresses about are her damn purple python shoes!" shouted Sarah.

Septimus took a calming breath before saying anything. "You don't know her at all,"

"I know enough!" yelled Sarah. She couldn't believe her son wasn't siding with her. "No! No, mother, you don't! if you did, you'd see a wonderful, caring person! All you see is a strict, cruel, stuck up ExtraOrdinary Wizard! Without her, we wouldn't even be alive!" Septimus yelled back. So much for trying to calm down.

Sarah scoffed. "You can believe what you want to believe, Septimus,"

"Its true, Mother, and if you wont allow me to continue my apprenticeship, you may no longer call me your son!" Sarah gasped. Septimus gave her one last angry look and stormed out of the room. He was going back to Wizard Tower, and he would find Milo along the way.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Arguments are fun to write, even if I'm not too good at them. Marcia doesn't fight back too much, if you are wondering why it's because I figured she wouldn't want to make things worse if she did. I've also never liked Sarah, so her argument with Septimus was fun too. Next up: Healing times, recovery, Silas makes things right between the Heaps and Marcia and Jillie causes a little more trouble. Again. R&R! -Iz


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been SUPER busy with school just starting and everything. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you all continue the good reviews and readings of Her Nightmare! Oh, and I am trying the line breaky things one last time. If they don't work I'll stop. R&R! -Iz

"Milo!" called Septimus when he neared the clearing. Milo was standing by the picnic basket and blanket, admiring his handiwork. He turned around, and immediately knew something was wrong. Marcia wasn't with him. "What's happened?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Septimus stopped at the edge. "My mum's yelled at Marcia; Jenna heard out conversation in the palace and thought something completely wrong. Mum's mad, and I'm no longer Marcia's apprentice!" he told Milo angrily. He was mad at everyone right now. Jenna, for not telling him what she had heard and jumping to conclusions, Sarah, for making the situation with Marcia worse, and Marcia, who, even though he didn't want to be angry at her, yelled at him and wouldn't let him help her.

"Lets go." Said Milo. He didn't need to say anything else. He grabbed Septimus' arm and dragged him back through the forest, towards the Wizard Tower.

Jenna felt horrible. She had run into Septimus sometime after she had told Sarah what she heard, and he had yelled at her and told her what really happened. She was only trying to protect him. How was she to know that Marcia was having nightmares and having episodes? She didn't mean for Sarah to go and make it worse either. Now Septimus was angry with her, Sarah blamed her for Septimus disowning her, and Marcia probably hated her. She was afraid that she had screwed up Marcia indirectly. She wanted to apologize, but her brother had been clear when he told her to stay away.

She ran through the palace until she reached the garden. It was like a little safe haven for her, now that she was expected to do so many more things. Jenna sat on a nearby bench and buried her head in her hands. What had she done? Maybe she could talk to Milo…No. she shook the thought away. Everyone knew her father was courting the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. He probably hated her too. Her last hope was Silas, her adoptive father. If he hadn't talked with Sarah yet he could help. Jenna hoped she could visit Marcia as well; she would try and do it tomorrow morning, when Milo was out and Septimus was doing whatever it is the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice does. _Yes_, thought Jenna, _I'll_ _apologize_ _then_.

Jenna hopped off the bench. She had a Silas Heap to intercept.

Milo and Septimus stepped into Marcia's apartment after the door swung open for them. They knew where she was, so they didn't need to call out and surprise her. Milo opened the door to her bedroom, completely ignoring Jillie Djinn. Septimus followed, but stayed back. He didn't want her to yell at him again. It would only make things worse. Marcia was where he left her, curled up on the floor, but she had stopped crying and was staring at the wall.

Milo wordlessly walked to her, crouched down beside her, and pulled her into his arms. Marcia didn't make any signs that she noticed. "It'll be ok, Marcia," he whispered. She closed her eyes tightly. "No it wont," she replied.

Milo sighed and beckoned Septimus over. He reluctantly walked over and crouched beside her, but didn't move any closer. "I'm sorry," he said softly. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. He looked heartbroken. For her, and what she was going through. He was right. He hadn't talked to Sarah today. "No, Septimus, It's my fault I shouldn't have yelled at you," she said hoarsely. They stayed silent a little while longer before Septimus spoke again. "I talked to Jenna. She misunderstood what we were talking about, and was trying to look out for me. She says she wouldn't have done it if she knew, well, what would happen."

"Jenna didn't mean it. Sarah was just being a b-Sorry, Septimus, she just wouldn't…Listen," whispered Marcia. She closed her eyes again. a tear traveled down her cheek, and Milo wiped it away. She pulled away from him and embraced Septimus next. She really hadn't meant to yell at him, but it had been pent up screams from her argument with Sarah.

"Marcia, you are more of a mother to me than my own mother, and I think it would help if you told us about your nightmare," Septimus spoke after another quiet few minutes. She pulled back abruptly, and Milo sighed. She looked panicked at the suggestion. "I-I cant," she said, trying to move past Milo's outstretched arms to keep her still. She tried to stand up. When she succeeded, Milo and Septimus stood as well.

"Its not a matter of cant, Marcia. Septimus is right. You need to tell us your nightmare," said Milo, reaching to keep her still again. Marcia looked between the both of them multiple times. She finally consented, but she wouldn't have if she had known that Silas was just entering her apartment. Jenna had gone to get him at the Wizard Tower right after her talk with Septimus. Thankfully, Sarah hadn't talked with him yet.

"It was back in the chamber of **Fyre**…."

Silas walked into the apartment slowly. If Marcia was about and what Jenna said true, then he wouldn't want to startle her. As he walked through to the kitchen and in turn the living room, he didn't notice the short little ghost on the sofa. Jillie Djinn, however, noticed him. She repeated the same things she had told Sarah, although quieter so only Silas would hear. She watched with satisfaction as he spun around.

He half believed her to be true, but he did notice the smug little smile, unlike Sarah. He relaxed a little. Marcia did not abuse his son. Jillie must have been switching around words. Silas walked carefully to Marcia's purple and gold door. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped just short of doing so.

"The Ring Wizards were c-choking me, and- and Septimus y-you stole the Akhu Amulet and told them to- to finish me off!"

Silas was shocked. Marcia, calm, collected, normally angry at him Marcia, was _crying_. Knowing it was wrong, he eavesdropped anyway. He listened as she started her telling of the nightmare, and heard how Septimus and Milo comforted her. Silas smiled a bit. They were like a little family, the three of them, even though Marcia wasn't married to Milo and Septimus wasn't her son. Thinking like that made Silas wonder if he was ever really Septimus' father at all. Sure, he was biologically, but mentally and emotionally Septimus belonged to Marcia. After his son had disappeared as a baby, _Marcia_ had been the one to find him in the snow. _Marcia_ was the one who cared for him, and he even lived with her.

Jenna had explained to Silas what she had heard, her talk with both Septimus and Sarah, and had begged him to make it right. He could try. Marcia wasn't normally one to listen to what he had to say. _But_, he thought sadly, _she_ _isn't_ _really_ _Marcia_ _right_ _now_ _at_ _all_. Silas knew Marcia would never abuse his son, if that hadn't been so clear in the past he might've said something, but it was clear now. Jenna overheard something she wasn't meant to hear. She told Sarah. Sarah made things worse. That was what Silas kept running through his head.

Before knocking once Marcia had finished, he thought about how Jenna had come and begged him to fix things. He might've lost a great son, but he gained a good daughter. One who made a fantastic Queen. He knocked on the door.

The comforting voices inside stopped and he heard Marcia utter a not so quiet shriek. He guessed she wasn't over the fact that Sarah had barged in. He heard Septimus shush her, and then Milo, "Who is it?"

Silas took a deep breath. "Silas Heap,"

The answer was immediate. "She doesn't want to talk to you," Milo said firmly. Silas sighed. "If it makes you feel any better Marcia, I haven't talked to Sarah yet, only Jenna." He tried.

"Did Jenna tell you lies as well?" asked Septimus angrily. If Jenna had told their father a lie as well, then he'd need to talk to her. again.

"No. She begged me to make things right."

This time it was Marcia who answered him. she scoffed, and wiped her eyes. "I don't see how you could ever fix anything, Silas Heap," she said. Silas smiled. He guessed bits of Marcia, the one most everybody else was used to, was coming back.

"I know you didn't abuse Septimus, Marcia, and I've come to apologize for Sarah. Could you let me in, or at least come out?" Silas heard hushed voices, and then Septimus and Milo were pushed from the room, the door slamming shut behind them. Milo crossed his arms and Septimus lowered his gaze. "She's making herself presentable," Septimus said quietly. His anger had vanished when he learned his father believed them, and he felt bad for what he said to Jenna. Milo said nothing, only stared Silas down. Right now he didn't like any Heaps, the exception Septimus and his daughter, although he was a tad bit angry with her.

"Oh, right," said Silas lamely. The two men and teenager waited quietly outside the door, although not too patiently. Septimus drummed his fingers on his arms and Milo subconsciously tapped his foot. Silas stared at the door, willing Marcia to come out of it, until she finally did. She was back in her purple wizard robes, had her purple python shoes on, and her hair was as combed as it could get for wild hair. Her eyes were still puffy, and there were tear stains on her cheeks.

"Well?" she demanded. Silas looked back down, a little embarrassed for staring at her. "I'm sorry for Sarah's actions, she was out of line. You are a wonderful mentor for Septimus, Marcia, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Jenna only meant to protect Septimus, and she wishes to come here to apologize as well. She thinks all of you hate her, _yes, you too Milo, _and I think I might know the reason for that."Silas explained, looking pointedly at Septimus. He caught his father's gaze and looked back down. "Sorry 'bout that," he muttered.

Marcia was hinting at a smile. "Thank you, Silas, apology accepted," she said.

Silas, Septimus, and even Milo looked surprised. She pulled an annoyed look and threw her hands in the air. "What? Now I can go back to hating him!" she said matter-of-factly. The four of them all laughed. Marcia smiled even wider. It was nice to know that only one Heap hated her at the moment, and she hated that Heap as well. Sarah had never been exactly nice to her. Silas, however, she only despised. She knew he despised her as well and it touched her that he was willing to apologize to her for his daughter's sake. It also felt good to bet the nightmare off of her chest by sharing it with Milo and Septimus. She had no idea Silas had heard it, and Silas didn't plan on telling her.

When they had stopped laughing, Silas spoke again. "Septimus, while I don't agree with you disowning your mother, I certainly understand why you did it. You were Marcia's the moment she rescued you from the snow," he left it at that and walked out, while Marcia and Milo both exclaimed, "You disowned your mother? Septimus!"

Marcia felt wonderful knowing Silas felt it ok to say, and Milo knew he needed to tell Jenna something similar. While she was his daughter, she had been raised by the Heaps not even knowing he existed. She would be happy to know he felt it ok for her to call Silas dad, something she had stopped doing in the last year. For now, though, he joined Marcia and Septimus in laughter, and eventually, they had their picnic and he gave Marcia the necklace.

On Snake Slipway, Marcellus was walking home when something struck the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Yes, I know some of you may be hating me for hitting Marcellus, and some of you may be wondering why, but everything has its reasons! And I figured that Marcia would go back to her normal self as much as she could with Silas there, if anybody was wondering. Next Up: Jenna's apology, Milo's letting go of his daughter, and what? A New ENEMY? R&R! -Iz


End file.
